Fleurécho : Renaissance corrompue
by Ysael
Summary: Cela faisait des années, des décennies qu'ils étaient partis du Mont Ebott. Ils avaient attendu un signe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit celui-ci. Suite de Fleurécho.
1. Anomalie

Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.  
Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster cette nouvelle fanfiction plus tôt, d'autant qu'elle était prévue depuis un moment. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire dans mon univers alternatif vous plaira autant que la première. J'aurai cependant un rythme moins soutenu pour cette intrigue, étant donné que mes concours arrivent à grands pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
** **Anomalie**

\- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Un juron étouffé s'échappa des lèvres d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Lui qui voulait fuir sans être repéré, cela semblait mal parti. Sans plus se soucier de sa discrétion, il se mit à courir sans un regard en arrière. Sa seule chance était d'atteindre la forêt avant que qui que ce soit ne lui remette le grappin dessus. Après… Il pourra aller chercher de l'aide…

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'ombre protectrice des arbres surplombant la petite ville portuaire. Il n'eut pas grand mal à esquiver les rares passants qui tentèrent de l'arrêter, malgré la douleur qui parasitait la moindre parcelle de son corps, et ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il posa le pied en dehors de l'enceinte de la cité.

Une brusque douleur au niveau de l'épaule gauche le fit crier de surprise. Sa course se fit moins vive, ses doigts se posèrent contre l'endroit touché. Une grimace étira ses traits lorsqu'il sentit son épiderme frôler une tige rigide. Il serra les dents. Repartit. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se retrouve de nouveau entre leurs mains, ce n'était pas une flèche qui allait le stopper !

°oOo°

Un soupir traversa la salle du conseil dans laquelle se trouvait Asriel. Le roi se pinça le nez, reposant la feuille de papier qu'il venait tout juste de lire sur la grande table lui faisant face. Le pli avait été, comme d'habitude, laissé à l'endroit où ils avaient érigé une sorte de boîte où les humains pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, déposer des prières ou des demandes à leur attention. Cela avait mis plusieurs dizaines d'années à se faire, voire presque un siècle, et la méfiance que les humains entretenaient à leur encontre n'était toujours pas éteinte, mais ce système avait permis de calmer les relations entre les deux espèces suite à leurs premières confrontations. Leur magie et sa connaissance du danger leur avait laissé un avantage certain qu'il s'était empressé d'affirmer. Ses souvenirs et ceux de Chara étaient encore trop ancrés dans sa mémoire pour lui laisser le luxe stupide de sous-estimer les hommes et leurs armes.

Or, ces derniers temps, ils recevaient des plis étranges qui laissaient fortement entendre que cette paix fragile n'allait pas durer. Et la feuille qu'il venait de délaisser ne faisait pas exception.

Une soudaine présence à ses côtés ne le fit même pas frémir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait cette manie d'apparaître à sa guise dans la salle du conseil. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses traits alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers le monstre toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

Il hocha la tête à l'attention du squelette qui lui souriait, notant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever sa blouse de travail, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre qu'eux.

\- En effet… Tu as lu le dernier courrier que l'on a reçu ?

\- Pas encore, mais je suppose qu'il est dans la même veine que les derniers vu ta tête.

\- Et tu supposes bien…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?

Asriel ne répondit pas immédiatement à son conseiller et ami. Il savait que son passé influençait son jugement, et les épreuves qu'il avait traversé avant de connaître Sans et Papyrus le marquaient toujours avec une force qu'il haïssait. Mais pour ce cas-ci, rien ne pouvait l'aider pour appréhender véritablement la situation.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Sans. Ces messages sont cryptiques, même pour toi, et les agents de Muffet ne lui ont rien rapporté de convainquant. Pourtant…

\- Pourtant tu crains le pire. J'ai déjà parlé à Papyrus, il a renforcé les défenses de la ville et les tours de garde.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la gorge du souverain. La couronne qui lui ceignait le front en cet instant semblait lui brûler le front. Instinctivement, sa main vint attraper le pendentif en or posé sur le haut de sa tunique brodée de motifs dorés. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Papyrus, en Undyne, en leurs soldats et leurs gardes ou en leur magie, loin de là, c'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'étrange sentiment qui s'agitait en ses entrailles, brûlant, malsain, amer.

Il n'eut pas franchement le temps de se pencher sur cela plus en avant. Le téléphone de Sans venait de vibrer avec violence dans la poche de sa blouse, crachant les premières notes d'une chanson humaine. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec le squelette qui haussa les épaules, appuyant sur la fonction haut-parleur avant de répondre.

\- Alphys ? Y a un problème ?

\- Les radars ont détectés du mouvement pas loin des portes.

Le squelette laissa une expression légèrement dubitative traverser ses traits. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'appelait ?

\- C'est pas la première fois que ça se produit Al', et à chaque fois c'est des bestioles ou des fausses alertes. En quoi ça changerait cette fois ?

Un claquement de langue vibra dans l'air avant qu'elle ne réplique. Sans pouvait presque la voir face à lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ses iris rouges pétillant d'un feu où la démence avait fini par laisser place à une malice sombre.

\- Si je te dis que cette fois c'est accompagné d'une anomalie, ça te suffit ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. La salle du conseil était déjà vide.

°oOo°

Ils ne mirent guère plus d'une seconde à se trouver près des portes de la ville grâce aux pouvoir du squelette. Les gardes postés à l'entrée ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter, se mettant aussitôt au garde à vous afin de les saluer. Asriel leva la main. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Où se trouvent Papyrus et Undyne, Dogaressa, Dogamy ?

Les lieutenants s'empressèrent d'indiquer la position de leurs supérieurs, à quelques dizaines de mètres des portes, à l'entrée de la forêt. Les remerciant rapidement, le roi et son conseiller s'empressèrent de rejoindre les généraux, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'entourer d'une escorte.

Ce fut Undyne qui, la première, sentit leur présence et se tourna vers eux. Son casque reflétait les rayons mourant du soleil, et sa lance pulsait d'un rouge qui éclaboussait Papyrus, accroupi près d'une figure encapuchonnée. Asriel remarqua immédiatement son aura. Elle était d'un vert étrange, presque friable, parcourue de soubresauts noirs qui pulsaient avec une violence malsaine. Il grimaça. Son âme devait se trouver dans un état similaire. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

L'interface de combat s'éleva, les enfermant dans l'espace en noir et blanc qu'ils n'avaient plus visité depuis des années. Face aux quatre monstres, l'âme de leur mystérieux visiteur pulsait faiblement dans les airs d'une lueur verte, alors qu'il leur était désormais possible de voir ses points d'exécution, son niveau de violence ainsi que son espoir. Les deux premiers étaient exactement au même niveau que ceux qu'ils avaient connus avec Heklev, mais le dernier… Le dernier était anormalement faible, si faible que le roi s'empressa de lancer un sort de soin sur le cœur qui flottait dans les airs. Il rompit l'influence de l'interface.

\- Sans, emmène-le auprès d'Alphys.

L'intéressé obéit sans discuter, étrangement silencieux, disparaissant avec l'humain dans un crépitement magique. Asriel soupira. Il espérait que la scientifique arrive à faire quelque chose pour ce visiteur qui lui rappelait un des enfants tombés autrefois dans l'Underground. Oui, il l'espérait vraiment.

Après tout, il avait des questions à lui poser.


	2. Réveil

Deuxième chapitre en ligne. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il finisse par se réveiller. Pas à ce que les choses dégénèrent.

Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfiction que j'ai longuement hésité à continuer du fait que je n'avais rien posté depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais plus vous promettre de tenir un quelconque rythme du fait que je ne suis plus étudiante, mais je peux au moins essayer de finir cette histoire, même si cela risque de me prendre plus de temps. Merci à Shirayuki pour la bêta lecture, à Cao pour m'avoir laissé une review, et merci à vous de me lire encore et de me soutenir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre~

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
Réveil**

Il ne fallut même pas une seconde à Alphys pour comprendre l'urgence de la situation quand Sans apparut juste devant elle, le corps d'un humain dans les bras, laissant un liquide poisseux et carmin souiller lentement le tissu de sa blouse. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers ses instruments, laissant le squelette déposer le blessé sur le lit d'hôpital qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, prenant rapidement ceux qui l'intéressaient. Un instant plus tard, elle se penchait sur cet inconnu. Observait les nombreuses plaies, cicatrices, coupures, bleus qui marbraient une peau sombre et froide.

Rien ne transparut sur le visage de la scientifique alors qu'elle se pencha plus attentivement sur la blessure à l'épaule, celle qui était la plus récente. Avec prudence, elle élargit la blessure. Elle le recoudrait plus tard.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la pointe de la flèche semblait s'être plantée dans l'omoplate de l'humain. Une chance pour lui. Mais qui ne rendait l'opération que plus délicate encore, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas les outils appropriés pour ce genre de tâche.

Rapidement, le sang teignit ses doigts et son scalpel, éclaboussa ses paumes. Ses lunettes reflétaient la lumière crue des néons et l'image des chairs écartelées, du blanc de l'os, de l'éclat de métal dont la pointe était toujours hors d'atteinte. Elle glissa sa lame un peu plus profondément. Bloqua instinctivement les sons qui émanaient de son travail. Les secondes lui parurent des minutes, les minutes des heures.

Enfin, elle réussit à extraire l'arme de l'os, et à la faire sortir des chairs tuméfiées. La scientifique se laissa aller à pousser un léger soupir de soulagement avant de désinfecter, recoudre et panser la plaie du gosse. À ses côtés, Sans n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, incapable de l'aider durant toutes ces manœuvres. Son regard s'était attardé, lui aussi, sur l'état du jeune homme, sur les sévices qui transparaissaient sur sa peau, et sur le liquide carmin luisant faiblement sur la table. Ses phalanges se serrèrent davantage sur ses manches.

\- Une idée du temps qu'il lui faudra pour revenir à lui ?

Sa voix était calme. Posée. L'intéressée remonta les lunettes rondes à spirale sur son nez avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Pas la moindre. Ça pourrait lui prendre quelques minutes ou quelques heures, si l'on est chanceux. Vu son état, je pense que cela se comptera plutôt en jours.

Une grimace froissa les traits du squelette. Il s'en doutait déjà, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que cela les obligeait à attendre.

\- Très bien... Je vais avertir le roi. Veille sur lui, et-

\- « Préviens-nous au moindre changement ». Je sais Sans. File. Je m'occupe de son cas.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et disparu du laboratoire, la laissant seule avec l'humain resté inconscient. Alphys enleva sa blouse et changea de vêtements, nettoya ses mains et ses instruments, puis revint au chevet de leur…. « invité », que Sans avait, avant de partir, déposé dans un lit propre et branchés aux machines médicales. Ses signaux et sa respiration étaient stables. Restait à espérer qu'ils le restent jusqu'à son réveil…

Les signaux devinrent fous trois jours plus tard.

Alphys était juste sortie pour envoyer un message à Undyne, rien de plus. À son retour, les machines lançaient des cris d'alarme stridents, et le corps jusque là immobile du gosse se tordait sur la table, pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle s'empressa d'aller à son chevet. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua ses yeux révulsés et les traits blancs qui pulsaient sur ses avants-bras et sa poitrine, alors qu'une expression de pure douleur étirait ses traits en une grimace déchirante. La scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure, activant l'interface de combat pour examiner son âme.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir une lueur maladivement blanche dévorer le vert du réceptacle. La seconde d'après, une explosion d'énergie l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Les machines se brisèrent sous la pression. Les instruments médicaux volèrent et tintèrent d'un son métallique au sol. Le carrelage se fendilla. Le souffle brûlant se répandit dans les couloirs, amenant la panique au sein des différentes équipes présentes sur place. Et, au milieu de tout cela, l'humain, désormais debout, hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, se prenant la tête entre les mains, incapable de remarquer le chaos se déversant de son âme.

Une nouvelle secousse d'énergie balaya les lieux. Le grésillement des équipements électroniques devinrent des crépitements de mauvais augure. Une odeur de cendre et de brûlé commença à s'élever dans des volutes noirâtres, alors que des flammes sanglantes naissaient dans plusieurs pièces du laboratoire. Alphys, à moitié inconsciente, sentit sa respiration se faire de moins en moins aisée. Elle allait finir par mourir asphyxiée… Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était absentée une poignée de minutes !

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Sans se téléporter dans la pièce. La sentinelle resta stupéfaite une ou deux secondes devant la violence qui se déchaînait devant lui avant de porter son attention sur sa collègue et de l'attraper rapidement. L'instant d'après, la scientifique put respirer l'air frais du dehors. Ses poumons y réagirent aussitôt en la faisant tousser comme une dératée, alors qu'une étreinte puissante la plaquait contre l'armure de sa petite amie. L'odeur de la garde l'apaisa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, exténuée .

Sans laissa la scientifique à Undyne. Cette dernière saurait quoi faire. Lui, il avait plus urgent à régler. Par chance, Papyrus était déjà à ses côtés et ne posa aucune question, se contentant de poser sa main sur son épaule alors qu'il les téléportait devant l'humain.

Ce fut la fumée âcre et entêtante des flammes qui les accueillit en premier. Vint ensuite le sifflement aigu des alarmes et les bruits des câbles sortant des machines éventrées. Le gosse se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, la tête prisonnière de ses doigts tâchés de sang et des ongles enfoncés dans son cuir chevelu, des larmes aux reflets rouges glissant sur ses joues. Il avait cessé de hurler. Sur sa peau, les lignes blanches étaient devenues insoutenables à regarder et semblaient vouloir s'étendre davantage sur son corps à la manière d'une gangrène.

Leur apparition dans la pièce le fit tiquer et poser ses iris ambrés sur eux. Papyrus et Sans se figèrent légèrement. Il semblait être fatigué, trop fatigué. Comme elle. Comme lorsqu'elle leur avait souri avec épuisement à quelques pas de la barrière. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. Quelque chose qui hurlait la souffrance et le désespoir, qui criait à la folie. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres déchirées. Dangereux. Vacillant. Brisé.

\- Je me suis réveillé trop tard...

Sa voix était posée. Calme. Un rire doux franchit ses cordes vocales, secouant gravement son torse. Avant de prendre plus d'ampleur. De monter dans les aigus et de se casser sur de nouveaux sanglots amers.

\- Trop tard, toujours trop tard ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

Les pulsations d'énergie reprirent, erratiques. Sa respiration était sifflante. Dans l'interface de combat que Sans venait d'activer, le cœur vert tremblait de plus en plus, se recouvrant peu à peu du même blanc mortifère que celui courant sur sa peau. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur franchit sa gorge, frappant les deux frères de plein fouet.

\- JE DEVAIS LEUR ENVOYER DE L'AIDE ! VOUS DEVIEZ NOUS AIDER ! ELLE ME L'A DIT ! VOTRE ROI AVAIT UNE DETTE ENVERS NOUS !

Son réceptacle vibrait de plus en plus dangereusement. Papyrus l'enferma dans une prison d'os. Le jeune homme rit entre deux cris, la douleur semblant consumer ses derniers restes de lucidité. Sans grimaça, inquiet. Ses HP descendaient de nouveau et semblaient presque… glitcher ? Une salve d'énergie balaya l'interface, l'obligeant à invoquer un mur d'os alors que son frère lança une puissante attaque sur l'humain. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, laissant les traits magiques le frapper de plein fouet. Un sourire étira les lèvres du gosse alors que du sang glissait de son front et des croix lumineuses qui se gravaient dans sa chair. Il reprit doucement, tout doucement, ses yeux hantés par la lueur blafarde de ses blessures.

\- Mais… Peut-être que si je vous laisse mon âme… Si je vous laisse mon pouvoir… Vous pourrez les arrêter et les sauver

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, comme voulant déchirer son visage en deux. Le capitaine de la garde royal grinça des dents, son malaise grandissant alors que ses os flottaient dans les airs, entourés d'une aura rougeâtre rappelant les flammes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Le conseiller jura entre ses dents. Il fallait qu'ils écourtent ce combat, sinon ils allaient y rester !

\- Oui… C'est la seule solution… Le seul moyen… De les stopper… Et de les sauver… Alors…

Les paroles de l'humain tendirent les deux squelettes. Un poignard blanchâtre à la garde verte apparut soudainement dans sa main. Son sourire se tordit davantage. Il ne prêtait même plus réellement attention aux squelettes, son regard tourné vers la lame qui pulsait faiblement. Dans un rire étranglé, il leva violemment son bras et l'abattit sur son torse.

Ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Sans que le fil de l'arme ne transperça pas sa poitrine. D'un geste rapide, l'ancien juge avait stoppé le bras grâce à sa magie et s'était téléporté derrière le jeune homme, l'assommant et récupérant son corps dans ses bras avant de se téléporter à nouveau, avec l'humain et son frère, en dehors du laboratoire.


End file.
